Five Nights at Angel's
by Alice Tannis- The Sixth Siren
Summary: [SPOILER ALERT: SPOILERS PRESENT!] Darline got a new job at The Vault, and store / restaurant based on the Borderlands Series, as a night gaurd. Little does she know that something far more sinister than these characters is to be discovered, and she has something inside of them, and in her, that changes her life forever. Something that could save her butt- butt, or get her killed.


Five Nights at Angel's

Night 1

"Hello? Hello! Uhhh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. I actually worked in that store before you. I'm actually finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. I know it can be a bit… overwhelming, but there's really nothing to worry about. Let's just focus on getting you through the week, alright? Alright."

Darline sat in the security room of the new store that had just reopened a few weeks ago. It was based of a game series, and they had robots of the characters around the shop to keep an eye on things. Oddly enough, each was based on one of the most powerful people in the galaxy. Each was based on a Siren.

"Uh... let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to The Vault, a magical place for teens and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Gearbox Entertainment nor the Vault Hunt Corp. are not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Darline looked down at the phone, and rolled her eyes. Magical indeed. People have died, and she knew it. That's why the place closed, and the robots had been 'remodeled and fixed' according to the Vault Hunt Corporation, but she didn't believe them. She took the job because Borderlands was her favorite game, and would be lying if she said she didn't have a crush tiny on every Siren.

"Blah blah blah _*slowly fading into Claptrap's voice*_ blah blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the robotic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to say those same stupid sentences every day and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of gamers and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

She looked at both sides of her, taking in the security room.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Burn of… I dunno, Last Month?. Yeah. I-It's amazing that a human can live without their face, you know?"

Darline scoffed at the phone. See, died. Somehow one had survived a Siren attack, and that's why the place shut down for a bit. Lil probably melted his face off.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a Siren without its tattoos. Now since that's against the rules here at The Vault, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Eridium, or plastic melting, chamber. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the chambers themselves weren't filled with burning devices and coloring tools, especially around the left side of the body. So, you could imagine how having your body burned inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort… and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your insides when they pop out the front of the chamber while the rest of your body is burned, heh."

Darline looked around some more, not really paying attention.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Darline glanced at the clock and power meter. 2am and 100% power. She pulled up the monitor, and flicked through it, looking over the layout of the cameras. She found three Siren stationed right around the doorway that lead out of the store, and the other was placed next to the countertops at the checkout. Her body was hidden behind the corner of the wall, where it met the counter. The blue glinting off the the top told her it was Maya.

She moved back to the stage, and looked over the girls she could see. An older looking woman with red hair stood closest to the camera, and her marks shifted with orange, the lights under her skin lighting the thin orange plastic. Lilith.

The one next to her had dark hair, and blue eyes. The clear plastic on hers lit like the others, only silver. Her eyes seemed to tint purple every minute or so. Angel.

The last had white hair, and the thing in her hand glew like her arm. Vault Key. Her markings were purple- ish, and her eyes were blue. The hole in her abdomen didn't help Darlene's already twisted stomach. Steele, great. This has made the life of me _sooo_ fun...

Darlene's spine shivered as she flipped through the creepily lit building. She noticed as she skimmed past the stage that Lily was missing. She began to panick, and flipped through the cameras. She looked at the hall and found Lil, glowing brighter as she came closer.

Darline looked at the left door, and saw her staring back at her, eyes cold and burning with hunger. She flicked the door button, and it slammed down between them. She spoke.

"Hey, Vault Hunter!"

"Lil, I love you, but go. The fudge. Away."

"But, why? I just want to fix you."

"Because I said no!"

"Not leaving."

"Lilith!"

"Meh. I'm a bad person, and you are breaking the rules. I'm staying." She leaned against the door. She kept talking, and struck up a few conversations with her. She was surprised how much voice programing had gone into her design. It was an hour before Darline checked on her door again. Still there.

It really did sound like Lilith. "Ain't no rest for the wicked. You really do look like Moxxi. Weird." Darline groaned, and Lily laughed. Darline knew how much her appearance matched Moxxi. Mad Moxxi cosplay was _her thing_. _(Imagine Tiny Tiny come up and say this)_ And girl, her Moxxi impression was off the chisel for rezzil. ANYWAY... The door shut again.

She glanced at the doorway.

Both others were still in their spots, and the one behind the counter hadn't moved either. She pushed the light button, and saw that her shadow no longer appeared, so she opened the door. The redhead had left. The rest of the night past without many problems. She breathed relief as the clock hit six o'clock, when her shift ended.


End file.
